one more chance one more time
by gg.adriana959
Summary: Song-fic Cas canta para dean!


_Quando entrou em casa, Sam ouviu o dedilhar de cordas vindo do jardim, suspirou, quando ouviu a voz de castiel ecoar:_

_Quando mais eu tenho que perder até que o meu coração seja perdoado?_

_Quanto mais eu tenho que sofrer até que eu possa te encontrar novamente?_

_Mais uma vez, eu não quero que as estações mudem._

_Mais uma vez, quando nós brincávamos juntos._

_Sua voz era carregada de dor, sentia pena do ex-anjo, sentia falta de seu irmão._

_Sempre que não discutíamos, eu era o primeiro a desistir._

_Sua natureza egoísta me fez te amar ainda mais_

_Mais uma chance, as memórias restringem os meus passos._

_Mais uma chance, eu não posso escolher o meu destino._

_Compreendia o que castiel sentia, era terrível vê-lo sofrer daquela maneira, sabia que eles se amavam por mais que não dissessem, estava escrito no olhar o sentimento que compartilhavam, um não poderia viver sem o outro, mas infelizmente o destino os separou para não mais se encontrarem._

_Estou sempre procurando pela sua imagem em qualquer lugar_

_Na plataforma oposta, nas janelas, pela rua._

_Embora eu saiba que você não poderia estar em tal lugar_

_Se o meu desejo se tornasse realidade, eu estaria ao seu lado agora mesmo._

_Não haveria nada que eu não conseguisse fazer_

_Eu arriscaria tudo e te seguraria forte_

_Baixou os olhos lembrando das vezes que escutara os soluços de seu irmão por conta da falta que sentia do anjo, por vezes havia o visto rezar clamando pela presença de castiel que nunca respondia suas orações,ele mesmo sentiu raiva de castiel por fazer o irmão sofrer daquela maneira, mas quando menos esperavam ele voltou para suas vidas e dean voltou a sorrir, mas não durou tanto tempo_

_Qualquer um serviria_

_Se eu apenas não quisesse me sentir sozinho_

_Eu não consigo mentir a mim mesmo_

_Porque à noite parece que as estrelas cairão_

_Mais uma vez, eu não quero que as estações mudem._

_Mais uma vez, quando nós brincávamos juntos._

_Sorriu ao se lembrar do ciúme doentio do irmão pelo anjo, "meu anjo" sempre que o irmão dizia isso via as faces de castiel avermelharem-se, mas tudo simplesmente poderia ser destruído será que ninguém pensou assim?enquanto o apocalipse acontecia, dean e castiel lutavam, mas um dia o anjo caiu..._

_Estou sempre procurando pela sua imagem em qualquer lugar_

_Em um cruzamento, no meio dos meus sonhos_

_Embora eu saiba que você não poderia estar em tal lugar_

_Se um milagre acontecesse, eu mostraria a você_

_Uma nova manhã, quem eu estou me tornando_

_E as palavras que eu nunca disse "Eu te amo"_

_Lembrou da conversa que tinha tido com o anjo tempos antes, perguntou a ele o que sentia por dean, viu o anjo avermelhar, e antes que respondesse dean entrou na sala, então o anjo simplesmente desapareceu,depois disso dean voltou ao inferno e de lá não mais saiu..._

As memórias do verão estão embaralhadas em um pulso que desapareceu no nada.

_Dean adorava o verão, as noites quentes, tudo, ele dizia que lembrava o anjo, sorriu fechando os olhos, e sempre que dizia isso o anjo aparecia e a marca em seu braço queimava..._

_Estou sempre procurando pela sua imagem em qualquer lugar_

_Na alvorada das ruas, em Sakuragi-cho. _

_Embora eu saiba que você não poderia estar em tal lugar_

_Se o meu desejo se tornasse realidade, eu estaria ao seu lado agora mesmo_

_Não haveria nada que eu não conseguisse fazer_

_Eu arriscaria tudo e te seguraria forte_

_Queria muito seu irmão de volta, queria ver os olhos de ambos brilharem de alegria, mas castiel não era mais um anjo completo, não poderia cumprir o que prometeu, sempre protegê-lo..._

_Estou sempre procurando por um pedaço de você_

_Em uma banca de jornal, em um pedaço do jornal_

_Embora eu saiba que você não poderia estar la_

_Se um milagre acontecesse, eu mostraria a você_

_Uma nova manhã, quem eu estou me tornando_

_E as palavras que eu nunca disse "Eu te amo"_

_Via a face triste de castiel, mas o que poderia fazer? Seu irmão era o único com poder de fazer o anjo voltar a sorrir, mas a única coisa que castiel realmente queria era poder voltar ver dean, que seja no inferno ou no céu..._

_Eu acabo sempre procurando pelo seu sorriso em algum lugar_

_No cruzamento dos trens, esperando o expresso chegar_

_Embora eu saiba que você não poderia estar em tal lugar_

_Se as nossas vidas pudessem ser repetidas, eu estaria ao seu lado o tempo todo_

_Eu não iria querer nada mais_

_Nada importaria além de você._

_Baixou os olhos, quando viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do anjo, a música acabara,juntamente com a alma dele e de dean, seus olhos queimavam em lágrimas teimosas querendo descer_

__está ai a muito tempo?- escutou a voz baixa de castiel_

__sim, me desculpe- sorriu sem jeito _

__tudo bem- virou as costas pronto pra entrar dentro da casa, quando escutou o anjo sussurrar- ele se foi e eu nunca disse_

__ele sabia- respondeu, deixando o anjo e suas memórias para trás..._


End file.
